


Voltron's Coffee

by kate882



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, coffee shop au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith liked to think he was a good person. And good people deserved to not get shoved just because their coworkers were thirsty for customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltron's Coffee

Keith liked to think he was a good person. And good people deserved to not get shoved just because their coworkers were thirsty for customers. 

Yet somehow that still happened to him.

“Dibs!” Lance almost shouted, as he pushed Keith away from the register to take the order of the man that had just walked inside.

“Lance, are you serious?” Keith asked from the ground.

The man that Lance had just shoved him for looked mildly concerned, and Keith hoped out of pure spite that the guy shot Lance down for being rude enough to push coworkers.

“Hi, I’m Lance, welcome to Voltron’s Coffee, what can I get you today?” Lance asked the customer, completely ignoring Keith, who was getting back to his feet with a scowl. “We aren’t Starbucks, but we do have a secret menu, and my number is part of it.” He added, leaning against the counter with a wide grin.

“Um, I think I’ll just take a large hot chocolate.” The man said, but offered a warm smile that made up for not taking Lance’s number.

“Sure, sure, can I get a name for that?”

“Shiro.”

“Alrighty. Coming right up.” He said as he jotted the name down on the cup -with a few hearts, because he was nothing if not persistent- and went about making the drink.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked Keith while Lance was busy with his order.

“Yeah, fine, if he wants to work my job for me, I won’t complain. I just wish there was less shoving involved.” Keith answered, shooting a glare at Lance.

“One large hot chocolate for Shiro.” Lance announced, coming back to the counter and holding it out to Shiro. “On the house.” He added with a wink.

“You can’t do that.” Keith reprimanded. “That’ll be two dollars.”

Shiro laughed and Lance was pretty sure his heart did flips. “Thanks for trying, but I think I can swing two dollars.” He told Lance with a charming smile, and really Lance was gone. He might not even flirt with any other customers for the rest of his shift if Shiro was going to be this great.

He paid the two dollars and left with a wave and another smile.

“I’m in love.” Lance declared.

“You’re a loser.” Keith shot back.

* * *

Shiro came back the next day.

Keith moved before Lance could even  _ think _ about pushing him again.

“Shiro! You came back for me.” Lance pretended to swoon and Keith begrudgingly caught him. He’d just cleaned the floor. He wasn’t going to let Lance ruin his work for the sake of dramatics.

“Well, sort of. I came back for your hot chocolate, but I don’t mind seeing you either.” Shiro answered, and Keith couldn’t believe his eyes, because it looked like Lance was actually blushing. He had it bad.

“I- I- uh-” Keith dropped him. Screw the floor. He wasn’t going to hold him up while Lance stuttered out a reply after he’d been pushed to the floor for the sake of flirting the day before. He should be able to handle someone flirting back with him if he was going to push Keith to start it.

“Ow! Keith!” It got the dumb blush off of his face at least.

“Would you like the same drink as yesterday?” Keith asked pleasantly, ignoring Lance.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Shiro answered, but he was still smiling at Lance, who was getting back up.

“I’ll get right on that!” Lance told him, shooting him a bright smile back and a thumbs up before getting to work on the drink, drawing hearts around Shiro’s name again.

“That will be two dollars.” Lance told him, passing the drink to Shiro.

Shiro handed the money over and started to leave before turning back. “I almost forgot to tip you.”

Lance was about to protest that Shiro had dropped an extra dollar in the tip jar, but before he could he felt lips press softly to his own. He was so dazed when Shiro stepped away that he didn’t even notice the phone number dropped on the counter as Shiro walked out.

“Why do things like this happen to you, while I just get pushed on the floor?” Keith muttered, but decided to let Lance have his moment, since there weren’t any other customers in line at the moment. As soon as someone arrived though, Keith would be sure to snap Lance out of his Shiro induced trance.


End file.
